


A Mutual Goal

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘love the Doctor or hate him?’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Goal

Aside from the Doctor and her, he’s the only Time Lord still in existence. Of course River would be curious. And when the Doctor warns her against seeking him out, that significantly strengthens her resolve.

When she finally finds and confronts the Master, she realises they have more in common than simple genetics. He seems equally as intent on using her mostly to spite the Doctor, and much like River he refuses to admit (even to himself) exactly _why_ he’s so obsessed.

When they’re together it’s clear they’re both thinking of someone else. It’s no secret precisely who that is.


End file.
